transhumanismfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
НБИК-1
Перевод первого NBIC-отчёта. Переводчики: Андрей S'Sonic(ICQ 390003659, The1of6G@bk.ru), Евгений Быков, (Кто еще, добавляем себя). С вопросами по поводу процесса перевода обращаться к Андрею S'Sonic, с вопросами по поводу использования вики обращаться к Андрею S'Sonic и к Даниле (ICQ 96584270). Литературный редактор Валерия Прайд (ICQ 228063369, ValerijaPride@mail.ru) Как работать с отчётом * Перевод делается переводчиками совместно с помощью вики Transhumanism.wikia.com . * Для удобства работы можно (но не обязательно) зарегистироваться на этой вики (ссылка вверху страницы). * Для того, чтобы отредактировать любую страницу, нужно нажать на ссылку "edit" ("править")над статьёй. Затем внести нужные изменения и сохранить. * Если в тексте страницы поставить какие-то слова в двойных квадратных скобках, то они превратятся в ссылку на соответствующую страницу. * Обсуждать перевод можно с помощью функции "discussion"("обсуждение"), ссылка тоже над статьёй. Там можно писать комментарии, отвечать на них (добавляя перед ответом одно или несколько двоеточий ":" для отступа и ставя подпись с помощью четырёх тильд "~"). * С помощью функции history можно отслеживать историю изменений. * Можно сделать перевод текстов на своём компьютере без подключения в интернет, а потом сразу скопировать в текст нужной страницы. * Все релевантные ресурсы (исходные тексты, комментарии, словарик и т. д.) можно сделать доступными с этой страницы с помощью ссылок. * Английские тексты можно также скопировать на вики для справочных целей, а также в качестве "заглушек" для русских страниц. * очень полезно ознакомится с тем, как править статьи. содержание отчета pre # [[NBIC-1:EXECUTIVE SUMMARY|'EXECUTIVE SUMMARY']] # OVERVIEW ## Background ## Timely and Broad Opportunity ## Vision for Enhancing Human Abilities and Societal Performance ## Strategies for Transformation ## Towards Unifying Science and Converging Technology ## Главные темы ## Будущие перспективы ## Рекомендации ## Справочная информация # [[НБИК-1:ОБЩИЕ УТВЕРЖДЕНИЯ И ОБОЗРИМЫЕ ПРОЕКТЫ|'ОБЩИЕ УТВЕРЖДЕНИЯ И ОБОЗРИМЫЕ ПРОЕКТЫ']] # А. МОТИВЫ И ПЕРСПЕКТИВЫ ## [[НБИК-1:Краткое Изложение Темы А|'Краткое Изложение Темы А']] ## Statements ### Национальная стратегия в области конвергенции наук и техники (Ч. Х. Хьюттнер) ### Конвергенция технологий и конкурентоспособность (Ф. Бонд) ### Предвосхищение Конвергенции технологий (Н. Гингрич) ### Zone of Convergence Between Bio/Info/Nano Technologies: NASA’s Nanotechnology Initiative (S. Venneri, M. Hirschbein, M. Dastoor) ### Biomedicine Eyes 2020 (J. Watson) ### Balancing Opportunities and Investments for NBIC (R.S. Williams, P. Kuekes) ### The Impact of Convergent Technologies and the Future of Business and the Economy (J. Canton,) ### Coherence and Divergence of Megatrends in Science and Engineering (M.C. Roco) # B. EXPANDING HUMAN COGNITION AND COMMUNICATION ## Theme B Summary ### Panel: W.S. Bainbridge, R. Burger, J. Canton, R. Golledge, R.E. Horn, P. Kuekes, J. Loomis, C.A. Murray, P. Penz, B.M. Pierce, J. Pollack, W. Robinett, J. Spohrer, S. Turkle, L.T. Wilson ## Statements ### NBICS (Nano-Bio-Info-Cogno-Socio) Convergence to Improve Human Performance: Opportunities and Challenges (J. Spohrer) ### Sensor System Engineering Insights on Improving Human Cognition and Communication (B.M. Pierce) ### Can Nanotechnology Dramatically Affect the Architecture of Future Communications Networks? (C.A. Murray) ### Spatial Cognition and Converging Technologies (R. Golledge) ### Visual Language and Converging Technologies in the Next 10-15 Years (and Beyond) (R.E. Horn) ### Sociable Technologies: Enhancing Human Performance when the computer is not a tool but a companion (S. Turkle) ## Visionary Projects ### Socio-tech…the Predictive Science of Societal Behavior (G. Yonas, J. Glicken Turnley) ### Breaking the Limits on Design Complexity (J. Pollack) ### Enhancing Personal Area Sensory and Social Communication Through Converging Technologies (R. Burger) ### The Consequences of Fully Understanding the Brain (W. Robinett) ### User-Interface Olympics: Using Competition to Drive Innovation (W. Robinett) ### Accelerating Convergence of Biotechnology, Nanotechnology, & Information Technology (L.T. Wilson) # C. IMPROVING HUMAN HEALTH AND PHYSICAL CAPABILITIES ## Theme C Summary ### J. Bonadio, L. Cauller, B. Chance, P. Connolly, E. Garcia-Rill, R. Golledge, M. Heller, P.C. Johnson, K.A. Kang, A.P. Lee, R.R. Llinas, J.M. Loomis, V. Makarov, M.A.L. Nicolelis, L. Parsons, A. Penz, A.T. Pope, J. Watson, G. Wolbring ## Statements ### Nanobiotechnology and Life Extension (P. Connolly) ### The Nano-Bio Connection and Its Implication for Human Performance (M. Heller) ### Gene Therapy: Reinventing the Wheel or Useful Adjunct to Existing Paradigms? (J. Bonadio) ### Implications of the Continuum of Bioinformatics (P.C. Johnson) ### Sensory replacement and sensory substitution: Overview and prospects for the future (J.M. Loomis) ### Vision Statement: Interacting Brain (B. Chance, K.A. Kang) ### Focusing the possibilities of Nanotechnology for Cognitive Evolution and Human Performance (E. Garcia-Rill) ### Science and Technology and the Triple D (Disease, Disability, Defect) (G. Wolbring) ## Visionary Projects ### Brain-Machine Interface via a Neurovascular Approach (R. Llinas, V. Makarov) ### Human-Machine Interaction: Potential Impact of Nanotechology in the Design of Neuroprosthetic Devices Aimed at Restoring or Augmenting Human Performance (M. Nicolelis) ### Nanotechnology: The Merging of Diagnostics and Treatment (A.P. Lee) ### Artificial Brains and Natural Intelligence (L. Cauller, A Penz) ### Converging Technologies for Physiological Self-regulation (A.T. Pope, O. Palsson) ### Improving Quality of Life of Disabled People using Converging Technologies (G. Wolbring, R. Golledge) # D. ENHANCING GROUP AND SOCIETAL OUTCOMES ## Theme D Summary ### Panel: J.S. Albus, W.S. Bainbridge, J. Banfield, M. Dastoor, C.A. Murray, K. Carley, M. Hirshbein, T. Masciangioli, T. Miller, R. Norwood, R. Price, P. Rubin, J. Sargent, G. Strong, W.A. Wallace ## Statements ### Cognition, Social Interaction, Communication and Convergent Technologies(P. Rubin) ### Engineering the Science of Cognition to Enhance Human Performance (W.A. Wallace) ### Engineering of Mind for Enhancing Human Productivity (J.S. Albus) ### Making Sense of the World: Convergent Technologies for Environmental Science (J. Banfield) ### Fundamentally New Manufacturing Processes and Products (M.C. Roco) ## Visionary Projects ### The Communicator: Enhancement of Group Communication, Efficiency and Creativity (P. Rubin, M. Hirschbein, T. Masciangioli, T. Miller, C. Murray, R. Norwood, J. Sargent) ### Enhanced Knowledge-Based Human Organization and Social Change (K. Carley) ### A Vision for the Aircraft of the 21st Century (S. Venneri, M. Hirschbein, M. Dastoor) ### Memetics: A Potential New Science (G. Strong, W.S. Bainbridge) # E. NATIONAL SECURITY ## Theme E Summary ### Panel: R. Asher, D.M. Etter, T. Fainberg, M. Goldblatt, C. Lau, J. Murday, W. Tolles, G. Yonas ## Statements ### Cognitive Readiness: An Important Research Focus for National Security (D.M. Etter) ### DARPA’s Programs in Enhancing Human Performance (M. Goldblatt) ### NBIC-1:NBIC for Homeland Defense: Chemical/Biological/Radiological/Explosive (CBRE) Detection/Protection (J. Murday)NBIC for Homeland Defense: Chemical/Biological/Radiological/Explosive (CBRE) Detection/Protection (J. Murday) ### Future Roles for Science and Technology in Counterterrorism (T. Fainberg) ### Nanotechnology and the Department of Defense (C. Lau) ### Advanced Military Education and Training (J. Murday) ## Visionary Projects ### High-performance Warfighter (J. Murday) ### Non-Drug Treatments for Enhancement of Human Performance (R. Asher) ### Brain-Machine Interface (R. Asher) ### Nano-Bio-Info-Cogno as Enabling Technology for Uninhabited Combat Vehicles (C. Lau) ### Data Linkage and Threat Anticipation Tool (T. Fainberg) # F. UNIFYING SCIENCE AND EDUCATION ## Theme F Summary ### Panel: D.L. Akins, Y. Bar-Yam, J.G. Batterson, A.H. Cohen, M.E. Gorman, M. Heller, J. Klein-Seetharaman, A.T. Pope, M.C. Roco, R. Reddy, W. Tolles, R.S. Williams, D. Zolandz ## Statements ### Combining the Social and the Nanotech: A Model for Converging Technologies (M.E. Gorman) ### Breadth, Depth and Academic Nano-Niches (W. Tolles) ### Unifying Principles in Complex Systems (Y. Bar-Yam) ### Mind Over Matter in an Era of Convergent Technologies (D.L. Akins) ### Converging Technology and Education for Improving Human Performance (A.H. Cohen) ## Visionary Projects ### Converging Technologies: A K-12 Education Vision (J.G. Batterson, A.T. Pope) ### Expanding the Trading Zones for Convergent Technologies (M. Gorman) ### Biological Language Modeling: Convergence of computational linguistics and biological chemistry (J. Klein-Seetharaman, R. Reddy) # APPENDICES ## [[NBIC-1:A. List of Participants and Contributors|'A. List of Participants and Contributors']] ## [[NBIC-1:B. Index of Authors|'B. Index of Authors']] ## [[NBIC-1:C. Index of Topics|'C. Index of Topics']] Ссылки * Статья по NBIC-конвергенции на сайте РТД * Оригинальные версии отчётов, 2003, 2006 * NBIC на контентной вики РТД * Обсуждение перевода на форуме РТД